


Longsuffering

by MicroKitty1313



Series: Free! FB Event fics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidentally seducing his friends, Close calls but no smut, M/M, No pairings - Freeform, Oblivious Matsuoka Rin, Rin is a clueless tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: Random encounters with Matsuoka Rin that bring to light the eternal suffering Haru, Sousuke and Makoto must endure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real timeline for this. These are just examples of different times each character has been put in a situation where they are tortured by Rin being a relentless tease, ignorant to his own allure and how it actually effects his friends more than just embarrassment.

Matsuoka Rin.

The moment you meet him your life completely changes. Even as a young boy he had this ability to crash into your world and throw everything off balance. Without even realizing it, you get caught up in his pace. Swept up in him and dragged into the undertow.

And this still remains to be true. Even when he’s gone, the effects still linger. And when you finally begin to forget what it felt like, he’s back again. Only this time, it’s chaotic. Still, you’re captivated by him. Losing yourself in his course and entirely unaware that he is, once again, shifting your reality.

Now that the turmoil has subsided and his waters have calmed, it’s comforting to know he will remain a constant presence in your life, even when he leaves. Again. But to be quite honest, some distance wouldn’t be too bad for now.

Because, as Haru, Sousuke and Makoto have come to realize, Rin’s most deadly aspect is something he isn’t even aware of. Something that he can’t control and has no idea what it does to his friends. 

His physical allure. That, paired with his enrapturing personality, is a lethal combination.

~~ ~~

First example: Makoto.

As captain of the swim team, it is Makoto’s duty to plan joint training exorcises or any other events involving his team. The same as with any other leader. So, he often meets with Rin one-on-one to come up with new ideas, fun things for their teams to do together, aside from competing against each other in the water.

Today, they are in Rin’s dorm room. Sousuke left for a PT appointment roughly twenty minutes ago and since then, Rin had shifted from sitting on the edge of his bed to lying down. He’s on his side, still facing Makoto, with his head propped in one hand while the other holds a pen that he’s persistently tapping against his paper. “I think we’ve got enough. Anything else you want to add?”

Makoto is still sitting in the chair at Rin’s desk, having moved it so he could easily switch from making eye-contact with the other to let him know he was listening and turning back to his notebook on the desk to scribble down something they’d both agreed on. He checks over the things he’s written, then back to Rin, “Looks good to me”.

A grin spreads across Rin’s face, and he quirks an eyebrow, “I know I do. I was asking about the training schedule”.

Makoto chokes, heat rushing over his cheeks. He knows his friend is only joking, he’s always been the playful type. But if he knew how true his words were, he might be more careful about the things he says. “I - I um. I wasn’t…”, he stutters, thoughts jumbling into incomprehensible static.

Rin chuckles, flicking his notebook closed and dropping the pen on top, “I know you weren’t. Jeez, Makoto. Lighten up”. He sighs, rolling onto his back and crossing his arms behind his head, one leg folded over the other. He’s still watching Makoto, “You want to get something to eat? We could have a little date. Captain bonding or whatever”.

He holds his breath for a moment, puffing out his cheeks, then audibly releases it. Makoto knows going with the flow is the best option. Anything else would look suspicious, “A date it is then!”, he laughs, “What are you in the mood for?”. That was probably not the best choice of words.

Rin hums, thinking over his options, swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, “I haven’t had a burger in months. It should be alright to slack on eating healthy for today”. He stands, adjusting his shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles in his jeans, “Tachibana, don’t go gettin’ any ideas. Lunch doesn’t mean I’m gonna give it up to you”, he winks.

Sometimes, Makoto thinks Rin does this to him on purpose. Maybe his reactions are amusing. He can’t be oblivious to how attractive he is, right? He has to know on some level that the incessant blushing isn’t just because Makoto is embarrassed by him saying such lewd things. Does he actually know that Makoto thinks about him like that? He bends down to grab his bag and stuff his notebook inside, trying to come up with some kind of reply that would be normal for anyone else to say. “I would never think you’d be that easy”.

A smirk curls Rin’s lips, eyes half-lidded, “Yeah. But lunch _and_ dinner would have me coming out of my clothes in a heartbeat”.

~~ ~~

Second Example: Sousuke.

Living with Rin has proven to be, what Sousuke is sure of, an exact play-out of what hell must be like. Every day there is some form of torture. He’s decided the best way of avoiding the majority of it is by relaxing on his bunk, with music blaring through his earbuds and blocking out any visuals by keeping his eyes shut. If he’s lucky, he falls asleep. But if he isn’t lucky…

He pauses his music but doesn’t open his eyes, “ _What_ , Rin? I’m tired”. He’s been aware that his best friend has been calling his name for a while now but at this time of night, giving him attention is risky. For Sousuke at least.

“I was looking over your English homework and you’ve missed a bunch of these”

Sousuke mulls over his options, trying to decide on the best course of action. If he ignores Rin and just turns his music back on, it’s likely his best friend will actually climb up into his bunk and physically drag him out. He could just go ahead and get it over with and hope there’s no… distractions from the other. OR he could attempt to avoid it altogether. “Don’t you have anything better to do than snoop through my homework? Go take a shower or something”.

“You left it out in the open, ass. And I already did. I’m sparkling clean and smell like fucking cherry blossoms. Now, get down here and let me help you fix this mess”.

Shit. It didn’t work. Well, might as well stop fighting it. Rin is obviously hellbent and determined to make him suffer. He sits up, wrapping the cord of his earbuds around his iPod then moves to begin climbing down the ladder. When he’s on the third bar, he does something incredibly stupid and looks over at his desk.

Rin is wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fit, short cut, boxer briefs. He rubs his towel over his hair a few more times before tossing it into the hamper in the corner of the room. He resumes leaning over the damn homework page, one hand pressed against the desk to prop him up, his other on his hip. He has one knee bent and only the ball of his foot is touching the floor. His back is arched, just slightly, but it’s enough to draw attention to how low the waist of his underwear is, revealing the very top of the cleft of his perfectly shaped ass.

Sousuke’s foot slips off the bottom bar and he stumbles back, his right shoulder slamming into the wall. He grimaces, gripping his shoulder before he can think better of it. “Damn”.

“You alright?”, Rin asks, rushing over to Sousuke before he can even answer.

Bad. This is a bad situation. Sousuke isn’t worried that he’ll lose control or something and _do_ anything to his best friend. He is concerned that he’ll be caught blatantly staring, though. That would make for an incredibly awkward conversation. “I’m fine, Rin”.

Rin grabs his hand and pulls him over to his bed, “Sit. That would have hurt even if it wasn’t on your injured shoulder.”, his hands grip the hem of Sousuke’s shirt and he pulls it up, nodding his head for Sousuke to lift his other arm so he can finish removing it. He carefully slips the rest over Sousuke’s brace and then tosses the garment on the mattress, “Massaging it helps with the pain, right?”

“Yeah but it’s okay. I can do it. You need to put some clothes on or you’ll catch a cold”.

Rin rolls his eyes and crawls onto the bed. He situates himself to kneel behind Sousuke, legs spread so his knees won’t be pushing into Sousuke and causing more discomfort. “Help me take your brace off”, he says, pulling the Velcro strap and letting Sousuke ease the rest off. He runs his fingertips over the reddened indents on the tanned skin of his friends back, “I bet that thing get’s uncomfortable”. He leans forward to peer over his friends uninjured shoulder, his chest pressing against the other, and traces the line of the strap left behind on his chest.

“It can. Especially if I get hot–” Sousuke hisses, teeth clenched when Rin begins palming his injury. The pain subsides after a few minutes of his friend flexing his fingers and moving his hand in a wave-like motion, using his palm to apply the most pressure. It feels good, but it isn’t enough to distract Sousuke of the fact that Rin is still only in his underwear, and Sousuke is sitting between his legs. He clears his throat, “What all did I miss on the homework?”

“I’ll show you after this. Talking about it without being able to show you won’t do you any good”, Rin adjusts his hand a bit, then resumes his ministrations, “This okay or should I ease up?”

Sousuke grunts, biting his bottom lip, “Actually, you can go a little harder”. He gasps when Rin leans over so that his lips are almost brushing his ear.

“I didn’t know you like it rough”.

_Oh… fuck._

~~ ~~

Third example: Haruka

Studying ran late and because of this, Rin missed the last train. Luckily, none of them have school tomorrow. Makoto had offered for Rin to stay with him but the fact is Haru has more room and obviously less people residing in his home. He decided not to fuss about it because it was their fault Rin was even here to begin with. Haru doesn’t enjoy English and having Rin help study makes it go by a lot faster. As long as Haru doesn’t block him out. Though, occasionally he does it just to annoy the other.

“I’ll need to borrow some clothes” Rin states, as if Haru hadn’t already thought about that. “And nothing that has those weird characters on it. Those damn things give me nightmares”.

They haven’t spent the night together since the trip to Australia and with school ending in only two more weeks, this might be the last time for a while. He’s sure that when Rin can, he’ll come visit them in Tokyo but there is no clear idea of how long that will take. Haru isn’t the best at expressing himself with words but he hopes he can make Rin understand that he _is_ going to miss him.

“They aren’t weird”, Haru sounds just a touch offended. He watches Rin from the corner of his eye as his friend plunders through his bookshelf. Finally, he finds a shirt and pants that Rin most likely won’t argue about and holds them out, “The bath is ready. You go first”.

Rin takes the offered clothing, looking them over with only a small frown. He snickers then, grinning up at the other, “You want me to bathe first so _you_ can stay in as long as you want”.

Haru doesn’t dignify that with a response. Mostly because Rin is right and he will most certainly not be giving the other that satisfaction. He leaves his room to return to the kitchen, glancing at Rin when he walks by the door on the way to the bathroom. Haru has decided to cook something different tonight, something that Rin would enjoy instead of them both fighting about mackerel. It’s a small sacrifice if it can get Haru’s message across.

Rin’s reaction to the meal leaves the tiniest smile on Haru’s lips. They quickly do the remaining dishes once they’ve finished eating, Rin chattering away about how excited and anxious he is for the future and Haru chiming in occasionally. They venture back up to Haru’s bedroom so that he can find himself a change of clothes.

Rin falls back onto the bed, yawning loudly, “Mind if I read in here until you’re done?”

It’s not the question that has Haru unnerved. It’s the devious smile Rin is attempting to hide by turning his head into Haru’s pillow. He must be planning to dig around under his bed again. That’s fine. That’s not where he keeps his porn, anyway. So, he shrugs and leaves it at that, making his way back to the bathroom.

Haru is very aware that Rin finds it entertaining to try to embarrass him. He’s done it since they were children. He doesn’t understand _why_. He doesn’t act any different when he’s embarrassed. Or, he doesn’t think he does. Makoto once told him that he blushes, but Haru doesn’t believe him.

He lays his clothes down on the shelf just outside the bathroom and only then realizes he’s forgotten to get some boxers. He huffs, annoyed that he has to go _back_ upstairs and postpone his euphoria. There’s no helping it. So, he ventures back to his room but freezes in the doorway, eyes going wide and zoning in on what Rin’s holding in his hands, perched on the bed. “That’s personal”.

Rin flicks his gaze up, the smile that was already curling his lips growing even wider, “These sketches are from middle school, yeah? The ones you’d never let me look at? There’s a lot of me. Makoto, too. But… is this one Sousuke?”

Haru doesn’t remember crossing the room. He just knows that right now he’s leaning over Rin, who’s now lying back on the mattress, using his feet against Haru’s chest to keep him from reaching the sketchbook. Haru pushes forward, the other’s foot slipping so his leg is now over Haru’s shoulder and his other foot no longer on his chest, Rin moving it because the awkward angle it was bent was uncomfortable.

Every time Haru almost has the book in his hand, Rin uses his leg to push Haru back again. He’s cackling, holding the book above his head and flipping through the pages. Haru plants a hand against the mattress, beside Rin’s head, and uses his other to grab the underside of Rin’s thigh and lunges, using his weight to move Rin’s leg with him. They struggle for a second, then all at once Haru realizes his lower-half is pressed firmly against Rin’s backside.

Apparently, Haru _does_ act differently when he’s embarrassed because Rin has stopped moving, smiling while he runs the tip of his tongue over his top teeth, one eyebrow cocked up.

“That desperate to get me in bed, Haru~?” he purrs.

Haru clambers back to the other end, almost falling in the process. He can _feel_ the blush on his cheeks so he turns his head to the side, “Shut up”.

Rin is holding his stomach, bending both knees and rolling onto his side, laughing so hard tears are rolling from his eyes.

Haru’s brow furrows and he moves to snatch the sketchbook away and return it to his desk drawer. He grabs some underwear and heads out of the room, pausing to look over his shoulder, “Stay out of my room until I’m done”.

He knows Rin isn’t going to listen and is mentally listing the things he doesn’t want the other to find, trying to remember exactly how it all was left so he will know if they’ve been touched. He’s going to miss Rin, but at least this will give his rapidly beating heart a break.


End file.
